Just My Luck
by Debbo Kakashi Hatake
Summary: Neji drags a reluctant Iruka to the hospital to visit Itachi to find himself getting introduced to the man sharing the same ward as him. KakaIru! Slight ItaNeji. Gif Fic for Sloth!


Yo guys! Yes, I know I still have like 4 stories that I'm still working on, but this is actually a farewell gift for Sloth! My seating partner for this year. The year is ending! But don't worry. We'll still do some MSN and text messaging. Plus we've got a lot to talk about, right? (Especially since she likes to tease me about Norwegian Swimmer Alexander Dale Oen.)

For **Winterblazewolf, Asphodel Winter, xxToxicbutterflyxx and qy**, yours will be coming soon too! XD Heehee. I did hers first because I just found out she's going to give me a drawing of me for a farewell present. Haha. Therefore, I feel obliged to give her something as well XD Haha. Hope you will enjoy this! :D

* * *

Iruka bit his lip. What should he write about for this week's column? Well, it certainly was a tough nut to crack. He stared at the computer screen in disbelief. Nothing appeared to be worth telling to the whole of Konoha. Well, technically, his students, whom he felt needed to improve their vocabulary. This column would definitely do them some good.

Rain suddenly dropped from the skies as Iruka pondered over his problem. _Ah, it's raining again… _He shook his head as he minimized his computer window to reveal a smiling Kakashi on the background of the screen. Umino grinned. It was a wonder, how they met. If it wasn't for his injury, they probably would be dating some other guy.

Iruka then smirked. He knew exactly what he would do for the column. The Chuunin rubbed his hands together in delight.

_Here I go._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"Hurry up, I don't want Itachi to be waiting for me," Neji yelled as he waited for Umino. Iruka groaned. _Oh no. He's going to force me to watch them make out. _The older man gritted his teeth as he thought of the idea, "Come on, this is a waste of time. Why can't you go alone?"

Neji brushed past the nurses and doctors as he entered the hospital, "That's because I feel like introducing you to somebody," Iruka sighed. _He's going to introduce me to another fatso like the last time? Or another one who's as ugly as Gai? _He shivered as he imagined what the mystery person would look like.

Since young, Hyuuga liked to play match making with Umino, insisting that the Chuunin was in need of another half. The only eligible man he introduced to the latter was Uchiha Itachi- which was a failure because Neji seemed much more infatuated with the man than the Umino.

"Anyway, the man is Hatake Kakashi. I'm sure you've heard of him."

Iruka snorted. Hatake Kakashi was a property tycoon's son. Sure, he had stacks of cash. But Iruka wasn't sure how he looked like. The people here in Konoha were kind of outdated, who never really report on such gossip. He only knew his name because Itachi was a friend of him.

"Kakashi has been hospitalized too. He was in the back seat when Itachi swerved too fast and got caught in a car accident. He is now sharing a room with him." Neji told Iruka, who wasn't really interested in the topic, to say the least.

"Hey, Itachi-kun," Neji smiled as he placed the basket of fruits at the older Uchiha's bedside. Itachi merely nodded and gave his boyfriend a weak smile. The doctor said he was too weak to talk for the next couple days, or so the prodigy said.

"Oh yes, Iruka, this is Kakashi. Kakashi, this is Iruka." Neji gestured to the man lying on the other bed just beside Itachi. Iruka's heart nearly stopped. He was gorgeous. His silver hair shined in the light as he sat upright in his position, a black mask covering half of his face up to his nose and a blue headband covered his right eye.

Neji winked suggestively at the older man. Iruka inwardly groaned. Here we go again.

"Kakashi's condition is much better than Itachi's because he didn't receive much of an impact." Neji explained, as if reading his friend's inquisitive mind. Kakashi extended a hand to Iruka, "Nice to meet you."

Iruka was shocked for a bit. He sounded so polite, unlike his other blind dates. Usually, they would be really rude or flirty; sometimes they would even be a little too aggressive and touch parts that are better left unsaid. This was by far the most suave gentleman Umino had seen in a long while.

Iruka could imagine the smirk on the prodigy's face as the Chuunin smiled and grabbed the other's hand; "Nice to meet you too," Iruka felt a blush creeping up to his already permanently pink cheeks but managed to suppress it with another big smile.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. _Wow. This is getting interesting. Too bad I can't talk though… _He inwardly sighed as he watched the couple talking about their interests and their life.

0oo0oo0

A few days passed and Kakashi was ready to be discharged. Iruka happily walked together with Neji to pick the Hatake up from the hospital. Neji laughed, "You actually like coming to a hospital for once," He grinned, causing Iruka to roll his eyes.

Kakashi was seen at the reception, checking himself out of the ward. Iruka beamed at the sight of the man. He was so dashing with his usual suit and tie. Iruka wanted to squeal like a little girl, "Kakashi!" Instead, he called out to his self-proclaimed boyfriend and Hatake turned around, delighted to see the Umino here to pick him up.

"Hey, Iruka," Kakashi smiled sweetly as he placed an arm around the Chuunin's shoulder, "Come, I have to show you something," He grabbed Iruka's hand and pulled him to who-knows-where. Neji shook his head as a small smile curled up on his face and went off to see his other half in his ward.

0oo0oo0

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

"What-" Iruka got tongue-tied the moment Kakashi stopped in his tracks. A breath taking sight at the top of the highest mountain in Konoha was not what Umino had expected. Well, at least from Kakashi.

"You like it?" Kakashi playfully nudged Iruka as the latter just nodded, and stared at the scenery in awe. Iruka then felt something soft and warm on his lips. Kakashi planted his lips on Iruka's and Umino felt his knees go weak and his heart melted.

"What are you trying to prove?" Iruka found himself giggling. He seemed rather emotionless on the outside, but he was panicking. Well, partly because he has never giggled before- especially in front of another grown man. _Ah, just in time for more love management classes Naruto was recommending…_

"I love you," Kakashi whispered into the Chuunin's ear as Iruka hugged the other man and smiled in agreement.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_All done! _

Iruka grinned to himself as he printed out the column and off he went to the school to show his students what wonderful work their teacher had done.

_**(In school…) **_

"WOW! Iruka-sensei!"

"AW! How sweet!"

"Iruka-sensei, tell us more! Tell us more!"

Iruka buried his head in his hands and sighed.

_I should have known something like this would happen…_

"Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei is outside!" Konohamaru grinned as he pointed out of the window. Iruka stared in horror as he saw the little students crowding around the Jounin, yelling, "We know you love Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka banged is head on his table.

He and his big mouth.

* * *

Heehee, there you go! Hoped you liked it! :D Please review! :D


End file.
